El ocaso de la desgracia
by xPuntoycoma
Summary: Meiko se va a adentrar en la aventura más riesgosa y peligrosa que nos pone el destino: La vida. En ella encontrará caminos que la llevaran a mal como otros que la llevaran al bien. El amor va interrumpir, claro, en toda historia tiene que haber alguien especial, y en esta, para la mala suerte de nuestra cantante, lo hay.


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos a sus creadores.

Mensajes de la autora: ¿Qué decirles? Todo esto se basa en lo que pasé y en lo que me pasa seguidamente. Si leen bien, a este capítulo le añadí el año 2013 porque eso le sucedió a Meiko el año pasado, ella actualmente está en el 2014, solo que la historia actual la escribiré en el próximo capítulo. Ojala les guste mi literatura y mi modo de redactar las cosas. Saludos.

Capitulo 1 – "Un amor de primavera" (2013)

Se dice que en primavera las plantas dan flores, pues, dónde vivo, no solo pasa eso con plantas, también con las mujeres. Todos los años, las mujeres en primavera, se la toman como una etapa de pasar de ser "señorita" a "mujer" solo físicamente, claro, es lo que creo yo, ya que el tan solo hecho de que te quiten la virginidad, no te hace mujer, eso es solo físicamente, el ser mujer no significa tener un físico de primera, modelarlo y presumirlo a los hombres, para mí el ser mujer significa tener la actitud y actuar como tal.

Pero ese no es el tema, era un día antes de primavera; viernes para mi buena suerte, les pregunté a mis amigas que iban a hacer para el mismo día, y por suerte no tenían nada en mente, por lo que me invitaron a salir a un baile de bienvenida a la primavera, y obviamente, sin saber lo que iba a pasar esa noche, decidí ir. Todas nos volvimos animadas de la escuela, ya que teníamos algo planeado para la noche, y así continuamos hasta el día que llegó. Esa noche, llegamos al baile, pude presenciar la locura misma de los adolescentes descontrolados; era como entrar a un bosque y presenciar el momento en que los leones buscan reproducirse ferozmente. Yo y mis amigas nos pusimos a bailar, pero como no nos agradaba la pista en la que estábamos, fuimos a otra y para mi suerte Camile se encontró con unos amigos de la escuela, que obviamente yo no conocía; los salude y también bailamos con ellos. Fue bueno, nos llevamos bien, bailábamos como todos los otros estúpidos que nos rodeaban y hacíamos tonterías. Cuando paso un rato, me separé de Gumi y Lily que se quedaron con los chicos y me fui con Luka a otra pista, ya que nos aburrió en la que estábamos. Paso un rato mientras me divertía con Vanesa y para nuestra sorpresa, nos sacaron a bailar dos desconocidos; aceptamos y bailamos (claro, ella con otro chico, por su parte). El baile termino cuando cerraron nuestro baile con un beso, obviamente le seguí la corriente a mi pareja, Nathaniel no estaba nada mal (así se llamaba) lo único raro que noté fue que cuando pidió mi número (aparte de morir de la emoción por dentro porque un chico apuesto me pidió mi número) fue que cuando puso mi nombre en su agenda de contactos puso exactamente; "Meiiikooo"; ¿Me habrá creído muy estúpida o qué? ¿Cuántas Meiko's conocía aparte de mi? No es que quiera ser la única en la vida de un chico que apenas conozco y solo le di un beso el cual no significa nada más que un; "me pareces apuesto, quiero besarte" así es, así funciona la lógica adolescente hoy en día, muchos la respetan, otros no, y otros le parece la mayor estupidez del mundo, y si, lo es. En fin, al terminar de hablar con Nath, vino de nuevo Gumi con los chicos. Nos explicó que Lily estaba en el baño disfrutando de la primavera y las tres reímos (claro, yo por dentro, me quede innata, ya que no esperaba eso de Lily.) En un momento, dos de los chicos sacaron a bailar a Gumi y Luka, cuando fije mi vista a la izquierda, visualice al que quedaba utilizando el teléfono celular… en un baile… amigo. Simplemente le piqué varias veces el hombro con mi mano izquierda y le dije que suelte el celular, hombre estábamos en el medio de un baile, no sé me ocurrió mejor idea que sacarlo a bailar y lo hice. Bailamos y bailamos hasta que al parecer, el sacó la charla;

-¿Tu sabes quién soy? –Preguntó alzando una ceja, como si estuviera ligándome.-

-Conozco muchas personas. –Contesté fría, no soy tan fácil…-

-Anda, ya, soy Akaito. –Sonrió de punta a punta… su sonrisa era… maldita sea, era perfecta-

-¿Akaito?.. ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres el amigo de Clara!

-¿Amigo? Pues… si, digamos que sí. –Reía.-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Akaito?

-¿En serio que aún no sabes quién soy?

-No me doy cuenta… ¿Puedes decirme o me tendrás como una estúpida adivinando?

-Soy el novio de Zatsune Miku, el que a pesar de estar con ella, ha estado observándote desde que cambiaste de escuela. –Respondió entre risas, y aun utilizando su risa.-

-El novio de Zatsune… -Lleve una mano a mi mentón, poniéndome a pensar más sobre su respuesta.- El novio de Zatsune… ¡Maldita sea, tu eres el hijo de Clarise!

-Así es, ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, hija de Nerian?

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¡Es que no te das cuenta, tonto! ¡Tu madre trabaja con mi madre!, se conocen de casi toda la vida…

-¿Qué eso no hace que las cosas se vallan resolviendo? Nuestras madres ya se conocen, no hace falta que le temamos a nuestras suegras. –Interrumpió guiñándome un ojo, como señal de coqueteo.-

-¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Tú tienes novia! –Exclame enojada, ya que no me gustaba como se tomaba las cosas a la ligera.-

Callo… hubo un silencio de más de cinco minutos, y no de cinco minutos que para la mayoría de las personas son unos simples cinco segundos que se pasan en un santiamén, sino uno de esos que realmente duran cinco minutos. Fue incomodo, un silencio que indicó que la me la he mandado, y lo hice. Él desvió la mirada y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones, yo me quede observándolo con ambas cejas levantadas en señal de preocupación, parecía que estábamos los dos solos, en silencio, como en una cueva oscura sin principio ni final y la realidad era que estábamos entre medio de adolescentes locos descontrolados, expresándose mediante el baile.

-Mi novia… ella es… si, es mi novia. –Dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio de manera totalmente inesperada.-

-¿Por qué lo dices de manera dudosa? ¡Es tu novia! ¡Deberías de decirlo con orgullo!

-Mira. –Me mostró su celular con los mensajes de su novia; al ver la conversación, puede ver que él le preguntaba dónde era que estaba, ella le contesto que se estaba por ir a dormir, la contestación de él fue un; "bueno tonta, nos vemos mañana" y la respuesta por parte de su novia; "de acuerdo, idiota". Lo primero que hice fue pensar ¿Son novios? Si los novios se insultan de esa manera, me mantendría alejada de toda relación amorosa en mi vida, no me gustaba para nada la relación que él tenía con su novia, es decir… a simple vista, se notaba que no se querían, cuando él me menciono que lo conocía y que era el novio de Maggie, me di cuenta que yo también lo observaba, pero no de una perspectiva con el objetivo de coquetear, si no, más bien, como "pareja" de Miku pero cuando ambos estaban juntos, se notaba que charlaban poco, y entre otras cosas que entre una pareja son síntomas de quiebre.

-¿Qué es esto? Es normal, ella te dijo que está durmiendo. –Dije devolviéndole el celular, aunque debo admitir que en ese instante tenía curiosidad por su relación.-

-¿Y tú le crees? Vamos, te creía inteligente. Ella está en la disco, sus amigas lo pusieron en Facebook.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me mostraste la publicación de sus amigas primero?

-Sabes… siempre soy bueno con ella… no quise venir aquí para empezar, me estoy sintiendo mal por estar aquí, no debería. Ella es mi novia, no debí ni si quiera besar a Camile…

-Wow, wow, wow, wow… ¿Besaste a Gumi?

-Así es… besé a tu amiga… -Se me acerco al oído susurrándome.- Y me arrepiento seriamente de eso.

-Me estás dando una muy mala impresión ¿Sabes? Primero, engañas a tu novia, inventas pretextos diciendo que te sientes mal por eso, pero la engañaste con Gumi ¿Es eso justificativo? –Pregunté separándome de él y mirándolo a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.-

-Diste en el blanco… todo lo que te dije anteriormente, es verdad… lo juro por mi madre que es lo único que tengo… mi novia… ella no me ama… yo… hago lo posible para que sea así, le compro lo que ella quiera, la consiento en lo que puedo y siempre estoy cuando me necesita pero… no funciona ¡Joder! –Unas lágrimas comenzaron a notarse recorriendo sus mejillas.- Yo la amo… te lo juro, no puedo dejarla, porque siento algo por ella, eso que es amor, eso que nos destroza el corazón cuando el que amamos no lo siente… te lo juro… yo…

-Basta… -Sequé sus lágrimas con mis manos, y me acerque a él para luego abrazarle.-

-No sé qué más hacer… no sé qué más hacer con mi novia yo… -Dijo suavemente, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.-

-Escucha, aquí estoy yo, no puedo hacer bastante, ya que no me conoces actitudinalmente, pero cuando necesites ayuda o un empuje para salir adelante, aquí estaré. Eres una persona que vale oro, y por lo que me cuentas de ella, ella no es para ti.

-No me importa si no es para mí… yo la amo…

-Maldita sea, Akaito ¿Qué puedo hacer para consolarte? –Pregunté ya cansada y separándome del abrazo.-

-Bésame.

-¿Qué? ¡Con un beso no harás nada! Es más, si dices que no te agrado besar a Gumi, ¿Por qué a mí sí?

-Tú eres especial, Meiko. –Se acercó y apoyo sus labios en los míos, apenas me di cuenta me separé inmediatamente.-

Y así estuvo dándome besos, en la mejilla, en la frente, en los labios ¡En el ojo, por dios! Y así continuo la noche, hasta que cedí y nos dimos varios besos formales, todo lo hacía si quiera para verlo sonreír, después de todo, por lo que me contaba, no lo hacía tan a menudo. Hasta que el baile en dónde estábamos, cerró. Gumi y Lily se fueron por separado porqué ellas se iban a ir a un parque que estaba cerca de allí para juntarse con unos amigos, no tenían que caminar mucho. Yo y Luka nos fuimos en un Taxi… con Akaito… fue la noche más buena de mi vida, todo el camino fuimos abrazados y hablando de tonterías como toda pareja estúpida feliz, pero estúpidamente feliz. Cuando Vanessa bajo, empezó la acción, Akaito me tumbó en el asiento de atrás y nuevamente comenzó a besarme, detuve sus manos jugadoras, porqué estábamos en un Taxi, y si no fuera sí igual lo hacía, estaba bastante loco, pero era feliz y lo sentía.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunté, volviéndome a sentar en el Taxi, incorporándome en mi posición, nuevamente.-

-En Helamix. –Contestó sonriéndome.-

-¿La fábrica de helados? ¡Oh, falta poco y llegamos a mí casa!

-Pues… a por disfrutar lo último. –Me tomó del mentón y me guio a sus labios, dándome un dulce beso.-

-Oye… ya, en serio, estamos en frente de mi casa.

-No quiero que termine… -Me abrazó fuerte, casi sin intenciones de soltarme.-

-Oye… -Le susurré en el oído.- Esto no termina…


End file.
